I'll Remember
by listeninggame
Summary: Molly Weasley II and Lily Potter (II) decide to write/sing a song at Second Wizarding War Memorial Gala that leaves everyone in tears. Please review this or at least read the AN.


**Wow! Two one-shots in one day. Amazing. And they both have Molly in it as a main character. Which ironic considering how much Molly doesn't like attention. If you're wondering what the other one is, it's called First White Christmas.**

**The song is "I Must Not Tell Lies" by RiddleTM. It's really good.**

****If you stop reading two sentences in or something, just skip to the bottom and review this. Just review something like "It didn't hold me" or "Too boring." I'll even just take a frowny face. Thanks!****

* * *

Lily and Molly walked onto the stage. The ballroom clapped. Whistles were heard from the crowd, but they were soon quieted by their parents.

This night was the night of the gala that the Ministry of Magic was holding in memory of the Second Wizarding War. It was a weekend so Headmistress McGonagall allowed the children of war heroes to go. The Weasley Clan and the other kids were dressed in their finest. Lily, for example, was dressed in strapless, sparkly, scarlet dress that reached her knees with a shiny gold ruffle trailing down one side. Her accessories followed that general color scheme. Dominique had styled her hair into a stylish up-do. Molly was wearing a floor-length, dark blue, halter dress that hugged her body and made her look stately and sophisticated. Her hair was let free of its usual bun and, instead, fell in red waves around her.

Molly took a seat a the grand piano next to the mic. Lily grabbed the mic with one hand and turned to smile at her older cousin by three years. She turned back to the crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces. The fourteen-year-old addressed the ballroom, "Hello, everyone. You may not know, but everyone _I_ know knows, that I love to sing. A few weeks ago I had the wonderful idea of singing a song in honor of the people who fought in the Second Wizarding War for the next generation to live peaceful lives. I wanted to write my own song so it'd be all the more personal. There was only problem: I can't write." There were scattered chuckles around the room. "It's a good thing that my brilliant cousin Molly Weasley is a genius writer, so we worked together to put this together. It took a long time and a bit of information weaseled out of my father and others, but we succeeded. Thank you everyone who fought for my right to education and my right to be free. And those of you who didn't believe my father- shame on you. This song is dedicated to Dolores Umbridge and my father Harry Potter." Everyone looked confused.

Molly leaned forward and spoke into the mic, "I hope y'all like it." Before those who had never met her before had time to ponder why she had an American accent, she started playing. Lily sang.

_**It's not over  
He's not really gone  
It's time to discover  
He's been hiding all along  
And though you might tell me  
That I'm an attention-seeking fool  
Oh, why can't you see  
That he's only fooling you?**_

_**And maybe he's really back?  
And what if he is?  
Are you gonna turn away  
And pretend that everything's okay?**_

They realized now what the song was about. Lily sang louder.

_**Don't think that you're right  
Don't think that you know what it's like  
Facing a man whose name you're too afraid to speak  
This isn't a lie  
He's back now but you still deny  
Everything I have said you're too afraid to believe**_

Harry started tearing up and so did others in the crowd. Lily took the mic off of the stand and started walking to the right side of the stage.

_**It's etched on my hand  
The scar spells out "I Must Not Tell Lies"  
But I really saw him  
And I watched Cedric Diggory die**_

Two women her father's age burst into tears near the stage. Lily walked over to the left of the stage. She saw some older men with ashamed looks on their faces by the food table. She knew who they were. She directed this part to them.

_**If you think I'm crazy  
Then you must be crazier  
'Cause your cowardice is risking  
The lives of more than just one boy**_

She slowly made her way back to the center of the stage. She belted out to the top of the ballroom.

_**Don't think that you're right  
Don't think that you know what it's like  
Facing a man whose name you're too afraid to speak  
This isn't a lie  
He's back now but you still deny  
Everything I have said you're too afraid to believe**_

Lily smiled sadly at her father who was being hugged tightly by Mr. Finnegan. She walked over to Molly and took a seat next to her. She watched Molly's fingers fly across the piano. Lily started to sing again.

_**A great man once told me  
That when the time comes  
We have to choose between  
What is right and what is easy**_

Lily and Molly sang together.

_**Remember Cedric  
Remember Cedric  
Remember Cedric Diggory**_

Lily stood and walked back to the mic stand. She was tearing up now too. She sank to the ground in front of the stand. She sang softly.

_**Don't think that you're right  
Don't think that you know what it's like  
Facing a man whose name you're too afraid to speak**_

When Molly whispered "_**Voldemort**_" into her mic, Lily's eyes met with her father's. Tears fell down his face now and one, lone, mascara-colored tear slid down to her chin, but her voice didn't waiver. She sang out loudly.

**_This isn't a lie_  
_He's back now but you still deny_  
_Everything I have said you're too afraid to believe_**

She sang the next words as a personal promise to her father._  
_

_**I'll remember.**_

There was silence, but then a wave of loud clapping shook the room. Lily smiled a watery smile and stood from the ground. She put the mic back in its stand. Turning back to her seventeen-year-old cousin, Lily saw tears falling down Molly's face. Molly had been smart enough to wear waterproof mascara, but she still cried. Lily and Molly hugged. Molly walked up to the mic and said, "Thank you so much. Dad, it's okay. We know."

Lily ran off the stage as fast as she could in gold heels and ran straight to her father. She hugged him tightly and whispered, "Thank you, Daddy."

Harry whispered into her hair, "Thank _you_, Lily."

Ginny came up behind her and hugged her. She kissed the top of Lily's head. James and Albus quickly joined the group hug. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw Molly and Audrey consoling Percy while Lucy hugged him.

Lily buried her face into the front of Harry's tuxedo, probably smearing mascara everywhere, and cried. She knew that the hand rubbing her back had the words "I must not tell lies" written on the skin in her father's familiar handwriting.

* * *

**This is 1,143 words not including the Author's Notes. Which you should read. In case you didn't read the first one.**

**I suggest listening to "I Must Not Tell Lies" by RiddleTM. It clears a few things up. I was introduced to this song by a fanfic I read called "When I'm Gone" by herstorynerd which contained a song called "The Sorting Hat" by RiddleTM. It's also a next gen fic. **

**I'm glad I have now written something where Molly and Lily collaborate. **Please review. Anything. Even just a smiley face. Thanks!**I know it probably won't happen again.**

**If you have any questions, just put it in a review. Although I won't be updating this, so I won't be able to answer any Guest questions. **

****Please review. Anything. Even just a smiley face. Thanks!****


End file.
